Beasts of the Night World
by TheDancingTeaspoon
Summary: Full of supernatural beings :P
1. Chapter 1

As Sharlott ran through the graveyard her heart pounded against her pale white skin. Sharlott had been running from the shadows of the old graveyard, jumping over little creeks and tumbling over broken bridges. Eventually, she saw the road up ahead of her and she felt relieved and slowed to a jog. Suddenly, she was knocked to the floor by a blow to the legs. She twisted so that her back was to the ground and tried to push herself back as far away as possible but nothing she could do was going to help her now. She saw the creature coming at her. Fangs shinning in the moonlit sky. Eyes like a tigers'. Sharlott couldn't breathe; she just stared at the creature. She knew what he was. _A vampire._

Sharlott's pale limp body was lying on the hospital bed. Her mother was sitting beside her, staring at the blank wall of the hospital room. Her mother kept on wondering how her beautiful daughter could have ended up in such a mess; her blonde hair going flat, her pale lips stilled and her pale body unmoving.

Three days later, Sharlott's best friend Leighton, came to see her. She sat on the window seat and tolf Sharlott all the gossip from school. Eventually, Leighton realized that she had tears trickling down her face. She quickly wiped her face and started to walk over to Sharlott's bedside. Leighton gently layed her hand on Sharlott's and held it. Suddenly Leighton felt Sharlott's grip onto her hand. She couldn't believe it. _Sharlott was coming out of the coma!_

Leighton ran to the room door and shouted," Quick. I think she's waking up!"

Suddenly, Sharlott's room was full of nurses and doctors. As Sharlott's mother walked into the room she saw a crowd of doctors and nurses around her daughter. She had no idea what was wrong and started t worry until a nurse pointed to her daughter and she saw a miracle. Sharlott was slowly fluttering her eyes open and moving her fingers and toes. Her mother just laughed and smiled and cried. She was so happy that her daughter was ok.

"Wh-where a-am I?" Sharlott eventually managed to stutter.

"You're in hospital. You have been in a coma for nearly 2 months. A man found you in the graveyard unconscious. You're lucky he found you. If he didn't you would be dead. All you need to do now is relax, ok. I will come and check on you soon," a doctor answered her.

"W-wait. A coma? W-wheres the vampire? T-the one that hit me?" Sharlott stuttered weakly.

Sharlott couldn't believe it. A coma. The last thing she remembered was running through the old graveyard, trying to get to the road. Then suddenly being hit at the back of her legs and a creature coming at her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sharlott was aloud home, she was still in shock. She still didn't know the whole story as to how she had got to the hospital and how she ended up in a coma that lasted nearly two months.

As Sharlott slowly walked up her driveway she saw huge banners on the windows saying ''Welcome Home'', and gave a little grin. Her father was waiting for her at the front door with her little sister, Bunny. Sharlott walked up to her little sister and smiled. Sharlott had always thought that her sister was hiding something but now she didn't. Sharlott stepped into her house and looked around. She noticed that her mother had got the chest set that she had liked and that the kitchen door had been painted a pale tortoise.

Sharlott turned towards the stair and peered up them and saw that nothing had changed. So she started to slowly ascend up the stairs to get to her bedroom. When she got to the top of the steps she was puffed out and thought that it was just the fact that she had been in a coma so long and her muscles had to get strong again, but suddenly she got a whiff of something coming from behind her bedroom door. She crept to her door and laid a hand gently down on the doorknob. The smell had got stronger and she could hear breathing coming from the other side of the door. Sharlott gently turned the doorknob and pushed her door open, peering into her sunlit room. She didn't see anything unusual, but the smell was really strong now. It was like a sweet coppery smell and she had never smelt anything like it before. She could hear the breathing a lot more clearly as well. It was like a slow panting noise and she realize that it was coming from behind her door. She was terrified. As Sharlott slowly looked round to the back of her door she tried to calm her breathing and block out the pounding noise of her heart.

Sharlott couldn't believe what she saw, but all she thought about was the graveyard and the fangs and the eyes and the _vampire_. Sharlott tried to scream but all that came out was a little squeak. She stumbled back and fell onto her bed. Her heart was beating loudly and she was breathing loudly, too. The thing started walking towards her. Its feet looking like they didn't even touch the ground. Suddenly she had an arm around her, pulling her towards the window. Its hand was over her mouth so when she tried to scream, only a muffled sound came out. She was struggling but it didn't help because whenever she struggled it just held on tighter. When they reached the window, the vampire spoke, "Open the window. . . Please."

His voice sounded like he was almost pleading with her to open the window. He let go of Sharlott slowly and pushed her gently towards the window. Sharlott stumbled to the window with the vampire behind her and opened the window. She stepped back away from the window and the vampire stepped towards it. Sharlott knew that he was looking at her and she slowly looked up and saw that he was infact looking at her.

"Please. . . Come with me. Please. We need your help. . ." the vampire pleaded with her.

Sharlott just stared at the vampire. How could he ask for her help? She was sure that he was the one that had put her in a coma. Why should she even trust him?

_Please Sharlott. Me and my people need you. You are our only hope. . . If it helps, my brother says sorry and that he didn't mean to hurt you in the graveyard._

Sharlott looked around her room, confused. She had just heard someone speaking but there was no-one else in the room and the vampire hadn't moved a muscle in his mouth. Then she remembered what she had read about vampires, they are telepathic. She looked at the vampire again and it smiled at her. His teeth were pure white. Sharlott tilted her head to once side so that the vampire could she her pale neck. He just shook his head and laughed.

"My name is Quinn. You don't need to be scared of me, Sharlott. I am the one that saved your life. My brother, Erik, was an idiot and thought that you were food. Now please, we need your help," the vampire put out his hand and Sharlott glanced down at it and didn't realized until she felt a tight grip around her hand that she had put her hand in his.

Quinn pulled Sharlott close to him and jumped out the window with Sharlott in his arms and started to run for the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn was running. Really fast. Sharlott was starting to feel sick because she had never been a good traveller, but as quick as Quinn had started to run they were slowing down and coming to a halt. Quinn gently put Sharlott but held onto her as she regained her balance.

Sharlott had never seen this place before. It was like a little village, except that it was in a little clearing somewhere in the middle of the woods. The sun was beating down on the grass making it a lovely summer green colour. All around people were starting to gather round her and Quinn. But Sharlott knew what they really were and for some reason she didn't feel very scared.

Suddenly, high pitched screaming came from one of the little huts, everyone turned to look at the hut but then they all looked back at Sharlott with pleading eyes.

"Quick Sharlott. We don't have a lot of time left. Come, follow me," Quinn said while dragging her to one of the huts.

As Quinn opened the front door to the hut, there was another shriek. Quinn hurried Sharlott inside but Sharlott couldn't move. There was blood everywhere. On the floor, on the wall, and on the ceiling.

"H-h-how? W-w-what? W-w-why?" Sharlott stuttered.

"A vampire hunter came into the woods and found me and Dove when we were out hunting. I got away but Dove didn't. When I went back to her she had a stake through her, narrowly missing her heart. We took it out at blood went everywhere. And we need your help," replied Quinn.

"H-how am I supposed to help her. Give her my b-blood or what," Sharlott was shaking by now.

"No. No blood sharing. Your last name is Redfern, right?" Quinn asked.

"Y-yes. Why?" said Sharlott looking confused.

"You're a witch. And I need you to help my sister. Please!" Quinn was trying to hurry her now.

Sharlott was shocked._ A witch_. How could she be a witch? She thought witches were old with big noses.

"A. . . A _witch_! How can I be a witch? How do you know that I am a witch?" shouted Sharlott.

Another shriek came from Dove. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. She was wearing what looked like a checked shirt, a demin mini skirt and cowboy boots, but the skirt and shirt were both covered in Dove's blood. Everybody looked worryingly at Dove, and then turned their heads to look back at Sharlott.

"My brother, Damien, could taste it in your blood at the graveyard. He found me not long after you had passed out and told me that he tasted witch blood in you. So I took you to the hospital and found out that your name was Redfern and ever since then I have been looking for you because weeed you. Ove needs you now," Quinn said gently.

"Ok then. Ermm. . . So what do I need to do?" questioned Sharlott.

Sharlott had no idea what she was doing. Quinn told her what to do and she followed not concentrating that much. She was to busy worrying what she was going to tell her friends and family to even think about Dove.

Once she had finished trying to repair Dove, she looked at Quinn and saw that there was a tall, muscular figure behind him standing in the shadows. As the figure stepped forward, Sharlott froze. The face. The eyes. The teeth. The vampire from the graveyard.

Quinn turned and said," Sharlott this is my little brother, Damien. Damien this is Sharlott, you remember her, right?"

Damien nodded and smiled at Sharlott with menacing eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Damien stood and smiled at Sharlott for a few minutes until Quinn coughed. Sharlott and Damien turned to look at Quinn who was now sitting beside Dove. She looked so much better than what she had before.

"So, who is this Eric person that you was talking about," Sharlott asked curiously.

"Well, Eric is Damien and Damien is Eric. We call him Eric in front of humans but Damien is his real name. So just call him Damien. Ok?" replied Quinn.

"Ok. I think I understand. So, is your real name Quinn," Sharlott asked.

"No it isn't. My real name is John. My last name is Quinn. Supposedly I suit being called Quinn. Humans think my name is Robert," replied Quinn.

Now Sharlott was really confused. She looked from Damien to Quinn and back again. Damien was still smiling at her and Quinn was still sitting down with Dove. Then she realized that the room was nearly empty. Everybody had left.

Sharlott stood up and slowly walked over to a shelf that was covered in sea shells. They were beautiful. She slowly placed her hand on a shell and pushed down on it ever so slightly. She could feel the texture of the shell and could imagine it being at the bottom of the ocean with fish swimming around it. Suddenly, she was snapped out of her dream when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Sharlott spun round and saw that it was Damien.

Sharlott had never really looked at Damien until now. He had soft blue eyes and messy dirty blonde hair. He was taller than Sharlott but they had nearly the same shade of skin colour. He didn't look like a hunter with his soft eyes.

_Would you like to come and meet some of my friends and family?_

Sharlott looked around again and saw that Quinn and Dove were quietly whispering to each other. And then Sharlott remembered once again that vampires are telepathic and can talk to you in your mind. She looked at Damien and slowly nodded her head.

"Quinn!" Damien called, "Sharlott and I are just going out for a walk. We won't be long. Ok?"

Quinn looked suspiciously at Damien and then looked at Sharlott and nodded, "Ok then. You can go out for a walk but if anything happens to her you are taking full responsibility Damien."

Damien laughed and lead Sharlott out the door. When Sharlott stepped out the front door of the hut a cool breeze washed over her face. The sun was going down behind the horizon and the moon was coming up.

_Come. Follow me. _

Damien started to walk away and Sharlott followed. Some time later, Sharlott saw a big wooden house. It was gorgeous. Damien had already walked up the path and unlocked the front door.

"Come on Witch. We better get inside because the werewolves will be coming soon," Damien shouted.

Sharlott ran up the path and jumped through the front door. She heard the door shut behind her and then Damien put his hand on her shoulders and guided her towards, what looked like, a kitchen.

There was a young girl standing at one of the counters. She was petite with long white blonde hair and blue eyes. Just like Damien's. She was making a salad of some sort.

"Blaise. Come over here. I want you to meet someone," Damien called as the girl started to make her way towards them, " Blaise meet my new friend Sharlott. Sharlott this is my twin sister, Blaise. I have a feeling that you two will be good friends. Blaise, Sharlott is a witch."

"Oh My Goodness. Really? That must mean that you are Sharlott Redfern, daughter of Hellewise Redfern and grand-daughter of Thea Redfern. It is such a pleasure to meet you. Your grandmother and I used to be good friends," Blaise said.

Sharlott was confused. Her grandmother was in her nineties and Blaise looked like she was in her teens. But then again vampires didn't age unless they were born vampires, which meant that they could stop aging whenever they wanted to.

"Our family are born vampires which makes us lamia but Blaise is part witch because her soulmate is a witch and they exchanged blood. Confusing, yes. Insane, yes. Correct, no," Damien was confusing Sharlott even more now.

Sharlott just looked at Damien and then at Blaise. When she looked deep into Blaise's eyes she saw pictures and clips of her life. Sharlott stood there entranced in Blaise's mind.


End file.
